


Red-faced on the Red Carpet

by Kongzilla99



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Embarrassment, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Summary: Octavia has an accident on the red carpet that leaves her embarrassingly exposed.





	Red-faced on the Red Carpet

Octavia walked down the red carpet to the Canterlot Music Awards, photographers taking photos of her. All of a sudden she herd a ripping sound and felt a chill over her body. Looking down she realised somepony had stepped on her dress, causing the front of it to rip open. Unfortunately, she had forgone underwear so all of her fans could see her in all her naked glory, even worse, so could the paparazzi. Screaming Octavia did what she could to cover herself and ran to the nearest restroom to try and think of a way to get some other clothing.


End file.
